Getting her back!
by animearlinefreak
Summary: Rin gets captured by Kagura and it's all up to Sesshomaru to save her! Will he get her in time? Find out HERE, NOW! Sorry but this is from the series where she gets captured, though the scenes and characters our going to be different. Little bit ooc too.
1. Captured Rin

Hey guy's here I am to show you guy's my eighth story, and I am so happy!...well I will be happy when the next one after this one will be releashed, I swear you guy's would love it.

And since his birthday just pasted, i'll make this special for him! "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY JUBAL!"

Anyway all I got to work with is this. And I was going to post this earlier but had difficulties. So I hope you like this so enjoy!

Some of the characters are going to be a little sortof out of character! and if my spellings bad, I'll sue you! And also the scene's will be different as well!

Getting her back

Preview:Getting her back:Rin gets captured by Kagura and it's all up to Sesshomaru to save her! Will he get her in time? Find out HERE,NOW!

Chapter one:Captured Rin

Ever since that day I revived her, that is all I ever think about. My one and only Rin.

Everyday seemed great because I had her by my side. Until one day...

It was not to long ago when I told Jaken to protect Rin while I was gone. I said I would be back in no time and took off.

I was going to get something very important to me that father has left to that half-breed, the tetsaiga.

As usual the half-breed was with his pathetic group of humans with that same look on his face, everytime I came.

"Sesshomaru, what do you want?" he asked me bluntly. But it didn't bug me so I stated in my normal, cool, calm, voice. "I came here to take the tetsaiga back, of course."

My little brother snorted and said. "Heh, I see. You still think you can take the tetsaiga from me, well you got another thing comming. Yeohhhh!" he yelled charging at me.

I merely dodged every attack he could through. Heh, he said that I couldn't get his sword by a long shot, well it seems you're wrong little brother.

With that in mind I swiftly dodged his attack and easily grabbed his sword with no problem, what so ever.

It seemed victory was mind but something felt wrong. Not knowing what it was, I dropped the tetsaiga and left before anyone could ask questions.

I headed back to where I left Jaken and Rin. As soon as I arrived there I was greeted by my slimy servent Jaken. 'though I wander myself why I even bother to keep him around, when he can so easily be killed.'

I was relieved to know that there was nothing wrong, I that I was about ready to go back to retrieve the tetsaiga, when I heard Rin scream.

"Rin!" I yelled. Running to her as fast as I can, until I saw her in the hands of Kagura's.

I was very angry by this, that I didn't care if I let my emotions be seen by others. Kagura seemed amused by this. "Well, The Powerful Sesshomaru has emotions now, I see."

I wasn't effected by her commented but stayed back on the subject. "Kagura, what are you doing here, and what do you want with Rin?" I asked.

She let out a laugh. "Ha,only a negotiation."

"A Negotiation?" I asked slightly confused but not showing it.

"Yes. Sesshomaru if you follow me to the castle to destory Naraku and set me free, I'll releash your little friend." She said petting Rin. Which made Rin flench.

I really wasn't interested in helping out the enemy, even if she had Rin.

I clamly said. "Sorry, Kagura not interested. I swear I will kill Naraku someday, but I won't do it for someone who couldn't do carry out their own deeds for themselves."

"Grr, Sesshomaru you coward. Now, I'll make sure you'll never see your friend again." She said taking off on her giant feather.

I growled and slamed my fist to the ground. I should've got Rin faster, I should've.

Jaken came after seeing no danger and asked. "Me lord are you going after her, to get Rin back?"

I turned to the slimy toad and yanked him saying. "And where were you, when I told you to protect her?"

The toad responded. "Me lord, it is not my fault that she wandered off."

I dropped the toad and wipped the slime of my hands heading in a different direction.

The toad followed and I said. "Jaken, you say that she wandered off?"

Jaken was a bit shakey when he responded. "Ye..Yes!"

"Then why should we rescue her if she would get wandering off?"

"Uhh...?"

"Come now Jaken, let's go." I said.

"aye me lord." he said.

Though I secretly thought. 'As soon as I leave Jaken, I get Rin back. Don't worry Rin, I'll get you back, somehow'

End of chapter one

So how do you like it, good, bad, okay, what?

Well I hope to see your reviews in the future! and you be sure to see the next chapter in the future. Comming your way! "Finding Naraku and helping the enemy!"

See you guy's till then!


	2. Finding Naraku, helping the enemy

HEy Guy's I hope you're enjoying the story, and I am so sorry that I didn't update this but I got caught up with old stories of mine, on fanfiction. Which I haven't gotten to finish. But I'll try!

Anyway as I always say...Ummm...What was it again?

Some of the characters our going to be a little out of character, and if my spellings bad sue...or webster.

Getting her back

Previously on Getting her back:

Though I secretly thought. 'As soon as I leave Jaken, I get Rin back. Don't worry Rin, I'll get you back, somehow'

Chapter 2:Finding Naraku and helping the enemy

(Rin's Point of view)

After I was captured by this demon I think called Kagura, we headed to this castle that had this weird aura around it, that gave me the creeps.

When we landed two strange demons grabbed me by each side and lead me to this bed chamber, where I guess their leader was.

It wasn't to long after that I heard this erry laugh comming from the futon. I turned to see the master and my heart stopped. He had long black hair and blood red eyes that gave you chills down you're back.

He looked at me and smirked and glared furioulsy at Kagura. "What is the meaning of this Kagura? Were you trying to betray me again?" He stood up and slowly walked over to Kagura, who was slowly backing away from him.

Her eyes showed fear as she tried to talk. "No...No Naraku...I wouldn't think of...betraying you!" she was still walking back until she hit her back to the wall.

This only seemed to make the lord happy as he lifted his hand and pulled out this red shiny thingy, that moved.

I turned to see Kagura's face and only saw pure horror. Then the lord closed his hand over the thingy hard saying, "I hope this will teach you to never betray me." Which seem to hurt her.

i felt bad that this Kagura girl was being hurt, so I jumpped inbetween them waving my arms telling him stop hurting her.

He only smirked and releashed his hold on the thingy and asked, "Kagura, you better explain yourself."

She took her breathe and explained her situation. "Naraku, there is something speical about this girl that you'd most enjoy."

He tighten his grip a little. "Explain"

"Naraku, she is a companion of Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's older brother, the lord of the western lands."

He releashed his grip on the red thingy and congrauted her. "Well done Kagura, but I'd rather you go looking for jewel shards, then kidnapping without permission. Next time I give orders to what you're to do." He turned and left the room but not before saying. "Kagura, I have a little of use of her. I order you take her to Kokaku and wait for farther instructions." "I have evil plans to deal with."

Kagura growled and gently grabbed me by the arm and took flight on her feather, once more. As we flew to our destination she looked and me and said. "Hey kid, I'd like to thank you for saving my skin back there." I would've died back there, if it wasn't for you."

I looked at her and nodded my head as a welcome.

It was late when we arrived at this hut, guarded by demons and a boy about my age inside the hut. She lead me inside and told me to stay here as she flew off on her giant feather.

I sighed feeling lonely. As I was sure hopping Sesshomaru-sama would rescue me. Knowing that this might take awhile.

(End of Rin's Point of View)

(Sesshomaru's point of View)

It's been almost week now and still I've yet to find Rin. I was giving hope on her fast. I signed as I started to think of all the time I've spent with Rin and made a decsion.

'Rin does seem happy with me but I can not have her by my side forever. She would soon want to live with humans and not demons, and having her life be always put in danger. So I've decided, Rin once I get you back into my hold, I'll find a village that will be glad to take you in. It's the least I can do.' I thought as I felt this stronge demonic presence up head with Rin's scent.

It made my heart leap for joy knowing that I'm close to having Rin back. I ran to the presence as fast as my legs could carry me and came across a castle.

It didn't look like any ordinally castle that I've ever seen, but there was no time to waste as I made my way to the castle, giving Jaken orders to return to our camp. He obeyed my orders and out of my sight.

I made my way to the castle destroying anything that came into my path. Making my way to Naraku, getting closer to Rin.

End of chapter 2

Well I hope you guy's are enjoying my story and not chapter comming soon. So sit tight and relax.

And wait for the next one Called "Battle against Naraku and his demons for escape!" You can not miss the next chapter or else you'll be missing everything!

Till next time, I'm going digital!

Byees''''''''''


	3. battle against Narku, and demons for esc

Hey guy's i'm glad your guy's are enjoying my story but I've got a complaint about this story, so let me

explain...Well...I'm not sure why there confused pre say but I'll try. Rin is helping Kagura because she doesn't like to see others in pain, and the reason she knew her name...well she heard it from others. And the reason why Sesshomaru is more concern about Rin's future is because he cares about her (no, not in that way Perverts!) and he doesn't want her to regret her decision's in her life. And lastly this is my story so that's how I'm going to do with it, and if you want to find out more, read the rest of the story! Ohh and if you guy's get mad at me for not having good fights, well I'm not good at describing them, so bare with me.

Anyway enjoy the story!

Some of the characters are going to be out of character and if my spellings bad...Well...ummm...SUE ME, i'M TRYING!

Getting her Back

Previously on Getting her Back:I made my way to the castle, destroying anything that came into my path. Making my way to Naraku, getting one step closer to Rin.

Chapter 3:Battle against Naraku and his demons for escape!

Sesshomaru's point of view

I reached the entrance of castle knocking back demons right and left. I swear there was no end to them. Everytime I knocked one down another would take it's place.

It was really frustrating, since it was leading me no where. I took Tokijin from it's shelth and send a powerful wave at the hoard of demons, destroying them in one fellow swoop.

Satisfied with the result I followed my nose to the direction of Rin's scent.

Her scent stopped right in this room. With my hopes set I went in.

But instead of finding Rin, i found Naraku chuckling in the center of the room.

He looked at me with his blood red eyes and said. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was expecting you."

I was furious that Rin wasn't here that I started to question Naraku. "Where's Rin?" I said with a little vieom to my voice.

He answered with a bone chilling voice. "As you can see, She's not here and I believe you have walked right into my trap." With that said the doors behind me were closed and bolted.

I only smirked. 'Heh, he thinks he could keep here?' With that thought, I pinned Naraku to the wall and demanded he'd tell me where Rin is.

"Heh, you expect me to tell you, the great Sesshomaru?" He grabbed my hand away from his neck and pulled away from my hold. "Since your so great find her yourself." He said making the first attack at me.

I easily dodged his attack and fought his next attack with Tokijin. This lasted for about a few minutes when I caught Naraku off guard and struck my sword into his shoulder, but not deep enough to kill him.

Naraku on the other hand was gasped when I struck him, and being the coward that he is, shot out his miasma temportrally blinding me, as he kicked me in side. 'The coward' I thought but smirked as I thought. 'hmm, his miasma is as strong as my poison. This will be an interesting battle.'

I got up in a fighting stance, waiting for him to make his next move. Blinking a little from the miasma.

End of Sesshomaru's point of view

Rin's Point of view

It's been a week now, that Lord Sesshomaru has'nt got me but I didn't give up hope. I've been thinking when I here, that if Sesshomaru couldn't find me I'll get back to him. But first have to find a way out of here.

I looked around the little hut to find an escape but as I looked even more, I couldn't find any so I sat down and tried to talk to the boy who was guarding me.

"Umm...excuse me but what is your name My name's Rin?"

"Kohaku." he said in a low voice, barley above a whisper.

This boy was strange, I mean for one why was he guarding me and not some demon, like one outside, and why does he seem so sad and lonely? Did something happen to him, to make him this way? I just had to ask.

"Uhh Kohaku...why do you work for the lord at the castle?" But with the look he gave me, I wish I didn't say anything. But to my surprise he answered.

"I'm not sure myself, I guess I've never really thought of it before. You know I don't know who I am or where I came from, all I know is that I work for Naraku and that's it."

"Ohh." I said, feeling sorry for him.

"Do you at least have a family or anyone who is related to you there in the castle?"

He thought for awhile when he responded with a smile on his face. "Well...there's this Sango person. She say's she my sister."

"Ohh, that's great Kohaku, at least you have family." I say but a little above a whisper I say "At least you have family, unlike me." I say with a sigh about ready to almost cry.

Kohaku looks at me in concern. "What happened to your family?"

I look up at him, not believeing he wants to know about my past. He sighed as he turned his face away. "I'm sorry, for asking that. It's wasn't right." He said getting up and ready to move to a different place. I didn't want him to move so I grabbed his arm.

"N...No...It's okay." I said as I took a deep breathe getting ready to tell my story as Kohaku took his seat. "Well it all happened when I was very little and some demon attacked the village. My parents left me in the hut and told me not to come out and in the process of trying to slay the demon, they were killed in the process. But in that same process the demon died too." From then on I was all alone, until Sesshomaru brought me in."

i smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru but started to cry when I remember I wasn't with him anymore.

Kohaku was upset by my tale and wrapped me in his arms trying to calm me down. It was soothing to have someone do this, so I calmed down quickly.

"Thank you Kohaku." I said wipping away my tears and stood up. I looked at Kohaku demationally. "Kohaku let's go and get back our families we have now." I reached out my hand hopping he would agree with me. But Kohaku had doubts.

"Rin, were not supposed to leave the hut and even if we do, we'll be slaughtered."

"But Kohaku, don't you want to be with your sister, come on I believe we can leave, we can do it together."

Kohaku just starred at me for awhile until he smiled a true smile and grabbed my hand. "Let go Rin." With that said, we pushed open the door and headed into battle with the demons with me behind Kohaku.

(End of Rin's point of View)

(Sesshomaru's Point of View)

During our battle Naraku kept throwing miasma to die my vision so he could strike me since he couldn't actually touch me, with his hand to hand combants. That dirty rotten cheater.

I was gauging at the miasma, it finally kicken in as naraku stabbed me in the stomach, the miasma going into the wound.

'Crap, it's going into my blood stream.'

With my strength dying I concentraited on where he would strike and blindly aimed, slicing his legs clear off.

'Heh, got you.' I thought. Putting Tokijin away quickly pinning Naraku once again to the wall, my poison claws in position of him.

I gave him an evil smirk and asked once again. "Now tell me Naraku, where are you hiding Rin?"

And like I said before the coward caved and gave me the information I needed as I let him go ready to leave, when I hear him stagger. "Your not going to finish me off?"

I turned around to face him and smiled. "Why bother killing you now when i would have more fun killing you when your stronger." "I shall leave now, enjoy your last days of being a pathetic hanyou Naraku." I said turning into a ball of light, going to the place where Rin was.

(End of Sesshomaru's point of view)

(Rin's Point of View)

Kohaku was doing a great job destroying the demons and not getting a scratch on him. I guess he really does want to be with his sister alive.

It seemed there was hardly any demons left now and Kohaku grabbed my arm and told me so I did. Not knowing that the demons didn't chase use anymore. aliI knew was that we had to get away from there and fast.

(End of Rin's Point of View)

But if Rin and Kohaku knew about the demons not chasing them, they would know that there was something wrong and that something bad was going to happened.

The wind blew as you hear an evil laugh in the distance, wearing a white baboon cape watching the two ran away from the demons.

"Ku,Ku,Ku, Kohaku, don't worry you'll give Rin back to Sesshomaru alright, but not whole." As the creature vanishies into thin air.

The end of chapter 3

Well once again another chapter ends comming to the final real soon, that well be two chapters away so don't miss it.

Hey guy's I'm sorry if my battle scenes suck but it's very hard to try and to them since there much easier to watch then describe. Sigh.

Well before I go I'd like to thank you guy's for breaking the record of my 10 reviews I got, you don't know how much this makes me so happy! Tear Tear thank you guy's so much, now i'm hopping in the future I can reach past my other reviews. Sigh. We'll for now I'm happy that you guy's care!

Well anyway I hope to see you guy's in the next chapter that i'll be making UP along with me. "Possessed friends." Sorry couldn't think of a better title. Well Anyway see you guy's!

"I'm going to celebrate!"

In the background the see the author getting shit faced with alocholic beraverges! With her top off Screaming WHOOOO, KEEP THEM COMMING GRANDMA."

get's hit by so called grandma. "I MEAN MISS."

Seeeeeee...uhhhhhh...?

Warning there was no beer in the making of the FAN-FIC so be sure to be advised that the author hates beer and don't try to force her with it OR ELSE. "OR RUM!" SHUT THE FUCK UP BACK THERE! HUCK-UP HUCK-UP

Well uMM bye!

"NO DON'T GO KISSING JUBAL THERE HE'S TO YOUNG!"


	4. Possessed friends

Hey guy's I'm really,really,sorry for the late update but my damn computer had 182 virses and we had to take care of that, though we still have problems. But at least the internet is working so, I'm taking advandage of it! And that damn party of mine gave me a total migraine. Damn! Where's the Tyloyal!

So without farther udo I present to you, Getting her back!

So of the characters are going to be out of character and if my spellings bad, the only reason, is that I'm being lazy. (though I'll improve.)

Getting her back!

Previously on Getting her back:"Ku,Ku,Ku, Kohaku, don't worry you'll give Rin back to Sesshomaru alright, but not whole." As the creature vanishies into thin air.

Chapter 4:Possessed friends

Rin's point of View

We searched everywhere for Lord Sesshomaru but we couldn't find him. We did seem to find Jaken,and euh and eon (Lord Sesshomaru's two headed dragon.).

"Jaken!" I yelled, running to the imp.

Jaken turned around and spotted me, and he seem to be excited as I was.

"Rin, thank goodness your alright, Lord Sesshomaru would be reliefed."

"Lord Sesshomaru went to find me? When will he be back?"

Jaken sighed. "He didn't say, but I think that he will be back soon."

"Ohh,that's great then will wait." I said, sitting in the grass. With Kohaku right next to me.

The imp was curious about Kohaku sitting next to me, so he asked while pointing his slimly finger. "Rin, who is the boy?"

I turned to his gaze and introduced him. "This is Kohaku my friend, and he'll be staying with us for awhile, okay."

Jaken agreed as we gathered around the fire to warm are cold bodies.

End of Rin's Point of View

Sesshomaru's Point of view

I arrived at the location where Rin was being held but when I looked into the hut there was no sign of Rin anywhere.

I was furious. I started picking up Rin's scent with another's heading there as fast as I could. But it was not to long after running I had to stop and take a break.

I was breathing very hard, cursing Naraku's miasma. When I heard someone laughing near by.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's seems that my miasma works on too." I was shocked to hear this voice. 'How can it be, I cut of his legs.' I turned to look at him.

"Hmm, you look surprised to see me. Well I believe you should be,but here me Sesshomaru."

He jumped from the tree and appoarched me. "At your camp site there is a boy named Kohaku, one of my servents. Who I purposely sent to exterminate Rin. By now she's probably dea..." his sentence was cut short by my sword.

"hmm, another one of Naraku's tricks." I said picking up a wooden doll, crushing it in my hands.

I started to run once again, clutching onto my wound.

'gah, this wound his starting to reach my blood stream, but that won't stop me from getting to Rin.' 'Don't worry Rin, I'm comming.' Rushing even more than my usual pase.

End of Sesshomaru's point of view

Rin's point of view

Kohaku and me were laughing having a good time,when Kohaku stopped laughing and his face looked blank.

I looked at him with worry, I started to reach for him to see if he was alright. "Kohaku?" But what he did surprised me.

He grabbed his weapon and tried to attack me. His slashed my shoulder a little as I stare at him in horror. "Kohaku, what is wrong, what's going on with you?"

He didn't respond as he made another attack at me, but it was blocked by Jaken's staff.

Jaken was holding him back as he yelled. "Rin go, run away from here, save yourself."

I did as Jaken told me and started to run but when I heard a grunt I had to turn around to see what was happening.

I saw Jaken passed out as euh and eon tried to stop Kohaku. But then they too couldn't stop him, and Kohaku was now comming at me once more.

I ran as fast as I could but he caught my legs with his weapon and was now in top of me. (No,you perverts. Not in that way!)

I starred at Kohaku begging him to stop. "Please Kohaku,please stop,please, don't you remember me. I'm your friend Rin." Tearing forming in my eyes.

I look at Kohaku to see what his next move would be, when I see his eyes try to turn back to it's normal way.

I look at him with auh. "Ohh Kohaku." When something strikes Kohaku.

I turn to see what, when my eyes grew big. "Lord...Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream getting out of the weapons hold, running to him.

"Stop right there Rin!" He says. I stop in my tracks wandering what was wrong.

End of Rin's Point of View

End of chapter 4

Okay guy's I think I'll end it here. For two reasons one:I love to hear you guy's in supense and two I want to make the last chapter, yes last chapter longer. Called "Sesshomaru vs. Kohaku!"

So I'm sorry guy's if you were expecting a lot but don't worry, you'll be getting another one of my other stories real soon. "The Day in the life of the Preverted Monk Miroku." You'll love it,so don't miss it, or You'll regrit it!

till next time, guy's!

(The author goes to school and spots Jubal near and goes to him.

"Hey Jubal!" When he looks to see who said that and shows fear.

He screams and rans away with the author at his heels while she's screaming. "OHH COME ON NOW, I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I WAS DRUNK! PLEASE DON'T RUN AWAY!)

BYE!


	5. Sesshomaru vs Kohaku

hey guy's I'm back for the conclusion of this story so don't complain if it's not like you imagined it. Hey guy's sorry for the long update but I went out of town for a couple of days then they blocked me from my stories for a whole week so I hope you guy's could understand this. Thanks. And I have to ask just one question: What does it mean when they lock your stories. When they say recent infraction from this account. Can you please tell me what that is in your review? Thank you Ohh and this is most important before continueing this story. I won't be taking anonymous reviews anymore. For saftey hazorids so Sorry!

So anywayhere it is that you all been waiting for. Enjoy!

Some of characters are going to out of character and if my spelling's bad sue me.

Getting her back!

Previously on Getting her back:I look at him with auh. "Ohh Kohaku." When something strikes Kohaku.

I turn to see what, when my eyes grew big. "Lord...Lord Sesshomaru!" I scream getting out of the weapons hold, running to him.

"Stop right there Rin!" He says. I stop in my tracks wandering what was wrong.

Chapter 5:Sesshomaru vs. Kohaku

Sesshomaru point of view

Rin starred at me in shock but I brushed it aside. The only thing I was contraiting on was the boy in front of me.

He starred at me with fright in his eyes. Strange why would he be afraid if he was being controled by Naraku.

I make my attack but dodged it. I pinned him down when he made one false move. Rin was now in front of me and this boy. "Lord Sesshomaru please stop he didn't mean to..."

"He hurt you Rin, it's something I must do." I made a dash and the boy and had him in my grasp. I unleashed my poison on him making his struggling less and less. But the next thing that happen I didn't expect.

The boy gripped onto his weapon and made slash at my chest. I gasped from the pain, releashing the boy. I grabbed my chest in pain as I looked at this boy I saw his eyes turn to glazed mindless eyes.

Rin looked at the boy in shock. I smirked in my mind. 'So this boy is being controled by Naraku after all, then I must destroy him before he tries to harms Rin.' I grabbed Tokijin and made another attack. It didn't do much but it seem to cut his arm slightly.

The boy dodged another attack of mine and threw his weapon at me slashing my chest breaking my chest armor, making the gash in my chest deeper making the posion my system spread even farther.

This time the pain was too much, I collapsed from exhaustion. "Lord Sesshomaru." she yelled comming towards me but what she didn't know was that Kohaku was behind her about ready to strike her.

So I did the one thing I could think of, I pushed her out of the way, taking the blow instead of her. The blade ramed into my shoulder as he pulled it out.

He lifted his weapon over his head as he brought it down. I couldn't move from the pain I was in. I waited for the pain to come but it never came.

Afraid to look, I slowly opened my eyes and my heart stopped. I see Rin in front of me. It seems she took the blow for me.

I wanted to cry. 'No this couldn't happen, I was suppose to protect her, but I...failed. No Rin.' Tearing rolled down my cheeks. I tried to make them stop but they wouldn't.

I gently lifted Rin up and put her to the side as I grabbed the boy into mid air choking the life out of him.

I almost had him when I heard a sweet little angelic voice speak up. "Please Sesshomaru don't hurt Kohaku, he was the one who helped me escape, and besides he still has family alive." She looked at me with sad eyes. "Would you take him away from the only family he has left?"

She sighs. "I don't have any family but Kohaku does, so please from your heart would you please spare his life?"

She touched me really. She really touched my heart from her little speech. I mean that was such a grand speech from someone so little of age.

So I did as Rin said and dropped the kid. She smiled and sliently Thanked me and ran up to Kohaku.

I was about to protest with her but her eyes showed me, it was alright. So I let her do want she wanted to do.

The boy called Kohaku woke up from having air back into his lungs and was about to pounce on Rin when he stopped so suddenly.

Rin looked at him with worry. "Kohaku don't you reckonize me, it's me Rin."

He looked at her with glazed but somehow not so glazed eyes. He turned away from Rin and looked as if he were in pain.

Rin put a hand on his shoulder. "Kohaku, it's okay it's not your fault."

He looked at her with disbelief. "H...How could you still be nice to me when I...almost tried to kill you?"

She smiled at him and said. "Because you're my friend Kohaku. You proved it when you helped me escape."

He looked at her in shock as his eyes turned from glazed to lively normal eyes.

I smirked as I saw this, to think this little girl could still be friends with this boy even when he tried to kill her. That's one thing I like about her. Her heart is a pure as gold.

Kohaku thanked Rin after he had a crying fit on Rin's shoulder, and soon departed.

Rin waved at Kohaku's departing form as she turned to me with a smile and said. "Lord Sesshomaru, do you think he will be able to be with his sister?"

I looked at the little girl and replied. "Of course." I smirked at her when I felt a string of pain in my chest.

It hurt so much that I fainted from the pain. That's was all I could remember, until I woke up a few days later.

I woke up to birds chirking in my ears. It was bright and took me awhile to adjust to the light but when I did the first thing I see was Rin by my side, taking care of my wounds.

She noticed my movements and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru, your awake and your wounds have healed too." She laughed.

I smirked. Then I looked at her with concern and worry. "Rin, how are your wounds. They seem to look awful?"

"There fine, now you should lay down and get some rest." But I couldn't rest, there was still a matter to attend to.

I took a deep breathe. "Rin, I've been thinking about your safety and how you always seem to get into danger, so I decided." I turned to look at her. "Rin, I think we should find a village near by and see if anyone would want to take you in, you would be much safer there than with me."

I turned away from Rin ashamed to have said anything. I knew I had to do this some day but in truth I really don't want her to go, but for Rin's safety it's for the better. Besides why would she want keep staying with a demon, when she could have a normal human family taking care of her.

But what she said next surprised me more than ever. "But Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want to be with a human family I want to continue to stay with you." She turned away from me. "It wouldn't feel right with a human family because I wouldn't know them as much as I have known you. It would feel like living with complete strangers, I'd rather live with people I know instead of strangers."

"Thanks Rin." I said as she yawned falling asleep next to me.

I starred at the girl and smirked to myself. 'Rin, your crazy to stay with me, it's dangerous. Stupid humans. And yet.' I starred at the sleeping girl in my arm. 'Your not like other humans, your kind and caring creature.' I see Rin snoze lightly as she start to drool. I sigh. "Rin what am I going to do with you." I say before sleep takes a hold on me as I fall asleep next to Rin, my Rin.

The end!

Well I hope you guy's like this ending like I have. I hope to see you guy's in my next story comming soon called "The day in the Life of the Preverted Monk Miroku."

Well I'll see you guy's later.

I'd like to thank:

Alanna-the-tai-youkai

Inu-midoriko

and kenshinluvrs.

I hope to see you guy's in the next chapter soon!


End file.
